


Mirror, Mirror on the Wall (Part of My Normal)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [35]
Category: Anthropomorphism, Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Vive Marianne, Book: Flag in Exile, Community: 31_days, Doppelganger, Ego And Id, Gender Dysphoria, Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Other, The Mind’s Eye, Unlearning Cultural Conditioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honor is in need of a sparring partner for more than just fencing. And Grayson is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror on the Wall (Part of My Normal)

Honor blinked at the abruptly doubled image in the fencing salle’s mirrors, and turned her head to face the doppelganger of herself who had just appeared with the sword of state held loosely in the garde position.

“Another face _please_ , Madam Grayson.”

The woman’s face obligingly shifted, taking on a more nondescript visage. It was still that of a Grayson woman, perhaps one of Benjamin’s cousins, but no longer that of Honor herself. 

“I’m sorry, is that better?” The woman asked.

“Much. I never did understand how Mama deals with Beowulf borrowing her face so often.”

“I can’t say, having this one is new to me,” the woman responded with a gallic shrug so very much like the one the Protector himself used. “I’ve always borrowed the Champion’s appearance in the past, and you’re the first, well …” she gestured to her chest.

Honor smiled gentle sympathy. “You’ll get used to it. We all do. Human bodies aren’t that different from each other during childhood. It’s only as we become adults that they become differentiated. Maybe you’re finally growing up, m’lady?”

Grayson saluted her with its own sword. “Perhaps. Now, champion-mine, shall we dance? There are things coming, and this at least I can help with,” she smiled. “And it’ll help me learn to move in this new body with which you’ve blessed me.”

“Oh you’ll learn, m’lady. And I think you’ll appreciate it for its differences once you’ve had some time to adjust.” Honor’s sword came up before her, held lightly and easily within her grip.

“How about just to make things interesting, Honor Stephanie Harrington, the winner teaches the loser something about themselves? We’ve both much to learn about each other, have we not?” Grayson signalled readiness by matching her stance. 

They both held their positions, assessing, waiting for the other to react. The moment hung forever and then they moved, bodies unintentionally mirroring each other through the first engagement as they slipped their swords past each other’s defenses to make what would have been touches on almost any other opponent, only to find that the other had twisted out of the way successfully. Laughter rang clear with delight as they both stepped back to consider each other before the next engagement. 

“Benjamin the Great would have been enthralled with you, Honor. Endlessly frustrated with you as well, but fascinated. And I think Barbara would have been trying to convince you to become their junior wife.” Grayson smiled, the implication in the words startled Honor enough to allow the other woman to slip past her defenses. 

“I’m honored, I think, m’lady. Not entirely certain how I feel about the idea, but I do recognize that it would have been a privilege had they asked,” Honor offered diplomatically.

“But you aren’t … aren’t like Grayson women, Honor. I know that. And frankly, I’m not sure whether you’d be comfortable having our kind of relationship with anyone. What do you really think of the structure of families here on Grayson? I get that some things do need to change, but this, this works for _us_.” Honor’s mirror self dropped the tip of her sword so it rested it on the ground. 

“I am still learning, m’lady. Still trying to look at the life your people lead each day with clear eyes rather than those clouded by a lifetime of two other cultures’ mores. But I am making the effort. And perhaps someday I’ll be able to answer that question for you.”

“Don’t worry, Honor. I trust Benjamin. I trust the choice he made in you as our Champion. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to handle Masada. Now; are you willing to learn what it means to be a Grayson from me? Not what people like Burdette think it means, _but who I truly am?”_


End file.
